


Wrong Number

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Sexual, Cas is not an angel, Cute, Dean is in College, Embarrassment, Fem Cas & Dean, Female-AU, Mention of Porn, Probably Sexting, Sam is hunting, Sex Toys, Texting, Toys, Wrong number, cas, college!dean, daisy - Freeform, female - Freeform, older!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy accidentally texted the wrong number...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

I got your message but I'm not letting you set me up again, it's a disaster every time, Benny. I'm just gonna stay in tonight with some porn and that new toy. DW

Daisy. You got the wrong number. -CN

Ooh my god, I'm so sorry, forget that. All of that. DW

Cas went back to his books, reading the next paragraph on Nikola Tesla, because he had a Physics test the morning after. He wanted to get a good grade... but the text didn't seem to leave his mind.

I can't. Are you really going to watch porn and you have a new toy? What toy, a doll for your niece? -CN

Yessss, I'm really gonna watch porn and no, not a doll, c'mon. You know what I'm talking about. DW  
And I don't have a niece. DW

Yes, I know what you are talking about. But I wouldn't want to acknowledge it. -CN

Then why'd you ask? Just makin' me embarrass myself now. DW  
Like you've got better plans tonight. DW

You're embarrassed? Last time I saw you weren't... when I walked in and saw you screwing that girl from Geometry. or the one time you were with that dude in the toilets.-CN  
I don't have any plans, I'm studying for tomorrow's test. -CN

Uh yeah, you do seem to walk in on me having a lotta sex, huh? Weird. I'm going through this epic dry spell though and everyone's trying to get me up and I'm just done. So done. DW  
What test, We don't have any tests tomorrow. Do we? DW

Really? I'm thinking that's a lie. Why did you text Benny then? -CN  
No you don't. Nothing to worry about. It's a physics test. -CN

To tell him to knock it off? He gave me this girl's number but I'm not going out tonight. DW

Well me neither. I really want to finish studying and then go to bed. Goodnight Daisy -CN

Night Cas. DW

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a next chapter.... I don't know... but don't get too excited about a new chap because I'm busy with College


End file.
